


Mirror Kisses

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Two Mages And A Rogue [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve finally gets her first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Kisses

Eve slowly leaned in, puckering her lips. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head and pressed her lips against the cool surface of the mirror. She pulled aways, frowning, before trying again. If she was going to kiss Zevran, she wanted it to be perfect. A cough from behind her caused her to spin around in surprise to face Zevran.  
“I didn’t know you found yourself so attractive.” He commented, with his swoon-inducing voice. Internally panicking, Eve searched for a decent explanation for what Zevran had just seen. When none could be found, she decided to tell him the truth.  
“I’ve never kissed anyone before, I just wanted my first kiss to be perfect.” She confessed, as Zevran glided closer,  
“Oh? And who would that first kiss be with?” He asked, leaning in.  
“With y-you…” She forced out, perfectly aware of the space, or lack thereof, between them. Zevran smiled, taking her into his arms.  
“Please, allow me to teach you.” He whispered seductively as he pulled her into a kiss. Eve’s lips parted, deepening the kiss as she slowly closed her eyes, melting into Zevran’s arms and savouring the kiss. Their noses brushed against one another as they held each other close, neither of them wanting to end the moment. Eve’s heart was ticking like a clock as her hands reached up to rest around his neck.  
“Hey, we should probably start- oh Maker!” Alistair cried as he walked into the tent, wishing he’d yelled at them to start packing up camp. He backed out the way he came, making a mental note to find Wynne’s stash of wine later. Zevran smirked,  
“How was it?”  
“Magical. Just magical.” Eve replied.


End file.
